


Darcy's Surprise

by Noriselly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gratuitous use of a lollipop, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Writer regrets nothing, Ya big nasty, but not the way you're thinking of, smut glorious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly
Summary: Darcy planned a nice little welcome home surprise for her boys





	Darcy's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).



> Hey y'all! This is me dipping my toes into the MCU verse. I'm a latecomer to this fandom (lame, I know) so any crazy mistakes or discrepancies are all on me. I hope you enjoy this little slice of smut. *excuse me while I go bathe in holy water*

The evening was going exactly the way Darcy planned. As soon as the boys texted that they were almost home from their mission, she scrambled to put on the special outfit she'd planned. 

 

Darcy was going for a 1940’s pin-up doll look complete with bra, garter belt, stockings, short skirt, and fuck-me heels to finish it off. Her long, dark hair was styled in soft waves and her mani/pedi done in siren red to match her smudge proof lipstick. 

 

She had never dressed this particular way for Steve and Bucky, but she was pretty sure they would appreciate it. After all, they both said she was their very own pin-up girl. 

 

She lay down on the bed facing the door, flipping open a magazine and sucking on a bright red cherry lollipop. Laying on her tummy, Darcy took one last look to make sure her boobs were pushed up just right. And she waited. 

 

A few minutes later she heard her boys come in and yell out for her. 

 

“Darcy baby, where are you?”

 

“Where's our gorgeous doll at?”

 

A wicked little smile played on her full lips as they entered their shared bedroom. Their faces had the look she was hoping for: jaws dropped and eyes dark with lust. 

 

“Welcome home, gentlemen. Mission accomplished?” She swirled her tongue around the lollipop and then sucked it into her mouth. 

 

“What fucking mission?”

 

“I...oh my god Darcy.”

 

Her smooth-talker Bucky made the first move. He got down on his knees and crawled over to where she lay on the bed. 

 

“How's that sucker taste, sugar?” he asked with a sparkle in his blue eyes. 

 

“Mmm yummy. Wanna lick?” 

 

Bucky leaned over and flicked the tip of his tongue on it and then gave the lollipop a slow lick before sucking the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes stayed fixed on Darcy’s. Seeing him work the candy like it was her pussy made her so fucking wet. She started to rub herself against the bed. 

 

Not one to be left out, Steve sat down on the bed and ran his large hands up and down the smooth silk of her stockings. His fingers grazed under the skirt and he moaned. 

 

“Hey Bucky, guess what?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky just mumbled around the lollipop he'd placed on Darcy’s tongue so they could suck it together in between deep, cherry-flavored kisses. 

 

“Baby girl isn't wearing any panties.”

 

Steve didn't waste any more time. He pushed her up on her knees with her ass wiggling in the air and smacked her hard. Darcy’s yelp turned into a loud moan against Bucky’s mouth when Steve pulled up her skirt and dove into her slick pussy with his tongue. 

 

“Oh fuck yes! Just like that!” she cried out over the sucking of his mouth, as Bucky pulled away from her. Steve reached up to unhook her bra, shoving his hand in to tweak her nipples.

 

Bucky caught Steve’s eyes and winked at his lover when he looked up to watch the other man eating their girl out from behind. He grabbed a handful of Darcy’s hair and pulled her head back for a rough kiss.

 

“I want you in my mouth,” Darcy demanded. She reached out and palmed his dick through his Stryke pants. 

 

“Whatever my girl wants,” Bucky answered. He unzipped his pants and pulled his boxer briefs down just enough to expose his thick cock, leaking and hard. 

 

Darcy shook her head, swishing her brunette waves. “I don't think so, fucker. Off. All of it.  _ Now _ . Same for you, Rogers!” She watched amused as both men scrambled to get their clothes off. Steve returned his mouth to between Darcy’s legs. 

 

She looked behind her at Steve and moaned when he fucked her even harder with his tongue. Turning back around, Darcy was greeted with Bucky’s dick. She drew her tongue all the way up and down, following the veins and licking the precum off the tip and then sucking him as deep as she could. Wrapping a hand around the base of Bucky’s dick, she pumped his shaft using her spit as lube. 

 

Steve sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked it with the tip of his tongue, pushing Darcy over the edge. She  pulled her mouth away from Bucky to cry out. She was still catching her breath when Bucky flipped her around, yanked off her skirt and pushed into her with one long stroke. He loved the way she looked wearing only her garter belt and stockings. And the fuck-me kitten heels. 

 

Steve hovered over her, kissing her deep and then moving on to her perfect tits. Darcy felt every tug and tease of her nipples all the way down to her cunt. 

 

Bucky teased her, pulling back slowly and pounding back in. Each time was a little faster and harder. Steve leaned over and kissed him, letting Bucky enjoy licking the taste of Darcy off his tongue. Darcy moaned loud and arched her back. Watching her boys kiss always made her pussy ache. 

 

Steve guided Darcy’s hand to his cock and she eagerly worked his hard length.  She was getting so fucking close...they all were. The room echoed with the filthy sound of skin against skin and loud cursing and groans. 

 

Bucky pulled Darcy’s legs over his shoulders and Steve flicked her clit until they made her come hard. “Fuck! Oh fuck yes, don't stop!”

 

A few more thrusts and Bucky found his own release, pumping his hot cum inside of her. He pulled back and collapsed next to a very blissed out Darcy. Bucky’s eyes were intense and focused on Steve chasing his own climax.

 

Steve’s restraint was breaking. He took the lead from Darcy and worked himself, moving his hand fast. But he needed one more thing.

 

“Darcy baby, lemme come on those gorgeous tits. Please, baby girl.” 

 

He sped up even more at Darcy’s nod. Just a few seconds later, Steve was shooting long ropes of cum right where he wanted it. 

 

The obscene noises from before were replaced with labored breathing and whispered “I love you’s”. 

 

“Well, guys, did you enjoy your welcome home surprise?” Darcy asked in a cheeky tone. 

 

Her handsome super-soldiers exchanged a glance and replied by jumping Darcy. This time, Bucky was eating her out while Steve the boob man was playing with her nipples...again.

 

_ “Damn! I am one lucky chick,” _ Darcy thought to herself. It was gonna be a pleasantly long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to Juulna for being my sounding board, beta, and great friend. She introduced me to this fandom so it's all her fault that Bucky Barnes has taken over my life. @noriselly


End file.
